


Thanks for the Memories

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Memory Charms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus has more than one reason for hiring Gilderoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for the Memories

"Come in, Gilderoy," Albus said as Gilderoy Lockhart paused in the entryway of his office, instinctively knowing just where to stand so that the sun shone off his golden hair and accentuated his perfect physique and his tanned skin, indicating recent adventures in warmer climes. He tossed his head, throwing his long, unbound curls over his shoulder, and sashayed forth with a debonair flourish, gracing Albus with his award-winning smile, his long-fingered, well-manicured hand extended.

Despite his foppish appearance, his handshake was firm, and his skin was warm and soft. He held Albus' hand just a little too long, his fingers lightly caressing Albus' palm before he released it. When he spoke, his voice was deep, almost breathy, in a way that made Albus' pulse race, and his face had an intent, strangely solemn expression.

"I'm honoured that you thought of me, dear Albus. Not surprised, no, but honoured nonetheless."

Albus smiled, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Gilderoy's conceit, but charmed in spite of himself, and motioned to a chair in front of his desk. "Please have a seat, dear boy."

"Thank you, Albus." Gilderoy sat down, crossing his long legs, which were encased in skin-tight, gold satin trousers, showing off his sleek, masculine form. He now perched enticingly on his chair, those tantalising legs just out of Albus' reach.

If it were possible, Albus reflected, Gilderoy seemed even more delectable than he had during his studies at Hogwarts some twenty-odd years ago. A somewhat mediocre student in his early years, Gilderoy had somehow made a miraculous turnaround in his sixth and seventh years, excelling in his OWLs and NEWTs and gaining the admiration of his teachers and fellow students alike, with the notable exception of Minerva, who had been ever suspicious of his sudden excellence and disdainful of the Slytherin Head Boy's vainglorious airs. Albus, on the other hand, had found Gilderoy's self-love amusing, even captivating. He had been a sensuous young man, long-limbed and lithe, and Albus had always found him irresistible. Then, as now, however, he had seemed an almost unattainable temptation.

Albus summoned tea from the house-elves, and soon they were both settled comfortably, sipping tea and eating cakes. After an exchange of pleasantries, Albus broached the subject of the interview.

"Well, Gilderoy, I'm sure you must have many stories you'd like to tell me about your adventures..."

"There's not much to say, Albus. I was, as you no doubt know, always brilliant. But I'm sure you've never expected less of me, eh? If you want to know the details, you'll just have to read my books. You _did_ get the books I sent you, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes, they are quite fascinating, Gilderoy. Still, I'd like to hear about your adventures from you, the problems you've encountered on your journeys, how you dealt with them..."

"Well," Gilderoy said, getting to his feet and moving around Albus' desk with the sleek grace of a feline predator to stand before him. "I came. I saw. And I conquered."

At the last word, Gilderoy placed his hands on the armrests of Albus' chair and leaned forward until his breath stirred the hair of Albus' beard.

"Albus..." he said, with a cajoling tone in his voice. "Let's not talk about my adventures. Let's talk about me."

"Er, Gilderoy," Albus said, putting his hands on the younger man's shoulders, poised to push him away. "We _are_ talking about you."

"Not just about me, you silly man, although I must admit that topic has its own merit," Gilderoy said, fluttering his eyelashes in an obvious attempt at flirtation. "I mean, let's talk about me in relation to _you_."

Albus tried to push Gilderoy away in earnest this time, but the younger man was surprisingly strong for someone who looked so delicate. Gilderoy just laughed and shoved Albus back in his chair, clambering into the other man's lap to straddle his thighs.

"Gilderoy, this interview is to assess your skills in the field of Defence Against the Dark Arts. You do not need to demonstrate your other proficiencies."

Gilderoy gave a playful snort. "Albus, darling, let's be honest here! I know you're going to give me the job. I'm seducing you because I want to." As Albus gave him a sceptical look, he continued. "Oh, come. I remember the way you looked at me when I was in school. I remember a lot of things about that time that you might have forgotten. It's understandable that you would want me, of course, but I must admit that I had a certain fascination with you as well."

At these words, Gilderoy took a hold of Albus' beard and moved it out of the way, giving him access to the fastenings of the older man's robes underneath. His nimble fingers made short work of the buttons on Albus' robes, and Gilderoy made a humming noise deep in his larynx as he found naked flesh waiting underneath. He tweaked Albus' nipple with just the right amount of pressure, make Albus cry out in pleasure, lifting his hips off his chair and driving his hardening cock against Gilderoy's thigh. His hands explored Albus' body, seeming to know just where Albus liked to be touched and which spots were most sensitive. He reached into Albus' pants and released the older man's cock, stroking it to full hardness before he slipped off Albus' lap to undress.

Albus could not resist the urge to roll his eyes this time as Gilderoy - now nude - was suddenly distracted by the sight of his own beauty, turning this way and that to admire his reflection in the glass doors of the cabinets that lined the walls of Albus' study. After a few moments, during which time Gilderoy was lost in his own little narcissistic world, Albus cleared his throat and pointed demonstratively to his erect and now leaking cock.

Gilderoy smiled widely and returned to Albus. He squatted down on Albus' lap once again, positioning himself over the other man's prick, grasping it and holding it still as he aimed it towards his hole.

Albus hissed as Gilderoy sank down on his erection without preliminaries. His arse was hot and slick - well-prepared, as if Gilderoy had come intending to seduce Albus, which indeed he had - but oh so tight. Albus thrust in deeply, and the muscles of Gilderoy's anus gripped him firmly while Albus groaned and wrapped his arms around the younger man. Gilderoy began to gyrate his hips, riding Albus' cock like it was a bucking Hippogriff that needed breaking in. Every time Albus brushed his prostate, he let out an involuntary squeak that was strangely familiar to Albus' ears, heightening his sense of déjà vu. Every cry spurred him on, however, making his cock swell even more.

Albus grasped Gilderoy's erection and began to wank him, gently at first, but with increasing vigour.

"Oh, yes, Albus! Just like you used- guh!"

Gilderoy slumped down, impaling himself on Albus' cock as he came, spraying the other man's chest with his semen. His spasming muscles massaged the hard prick inside him from base to tip, milking Albus' orgasm from him as well.

They held each other for a moment, their mouths seeking each other, lips fused together, tongues entwined, before Gilderoy eased off Albus' softening cock.

After performing cleansing spells on each other, both men rose and began to put their clothing to rights. As Albus buttoned his robes, he could hear Gilderoy behind him. He had just reached into his pocket for a sweet when Gilderoy cleared his throat and spoke.

"You taught me everything I know, Albus. Too bad you don't remember."

Albus frowned in puzzlement at the implications of Gilderoy's words and turned to look at him, his eyes widening at the sight of the other man standing fully dressed before him, his wand drawn.

" _Obliviate_."

Gilderoy blinked and looked at Albus with a confused look on his face. Albus was twinkling at him.

"Congratulations, Gilderoy! I was most satisfied by your performance today. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

Gilderoy smiled and rushed forward to take Albus' hand. After a bit of confusion in which Albus, chuckling in charming embarrassment, moved the wand he was inexplicably holding in the hand Gilderoy was trying to shake to the pocket of his robes, Gilderoy grabbed Albus' hand and pumped it vigorously.

"Why, thank you, Albus! I accept! I promise, you won't regret it!"

"Oh, I'm sure I won't, dear boy." Albus pressed Gilderoy's hand. He placed his hand on Gilderoy's elbow, smiling to himself at the other man's telltale shiver of desire. "I'll have the Board of Governors draw up your contract and owl it to you within the week."

"I look forward to working with you, Albus."

Albus escorted Gilderoy to the door. Returning to his desk, he leaned back in his chair and put up his feet. Fishing a somewhat linty sherbet lemon from his pocket, he popped it in his mouth and sucked on it, smiling somewhat sadly.

"Too bad you don't remember either, Gilderoy."


End file.
